GrimIntention's Request
by ineap
Summary: Just a story one of my friends requested...yes I know I suck at summaries.


This was written for my friend GrimIntentions. I hope you, and anyone else who reads this, enjoys the story and whatnot. I hate repeating myself but I think it's necessary to specify that I do not own South Park. Sigh...if only I was rich...

------

"Sorry Kahl, my team has a 'No Jews' policy." Cartman said, once again finding a way to insult Kyle for being Jewish.

"But, you already picked Stan for your team, me and Stan are always on the same team!" Kyle whined not wanting to be on a different team than his athletic friend. Today in gym they were to split into two teams for capture the flag and Stan was one of the best players.

"Well, that's too bad for you Kahl." Cartman stated purposefully trying to get on the redheads nerves.

"I don't care what you say I'll just be on your team anyway!" Kyle tried to walk past Cartman to join the team but he was shoved backwards.

"You're not on my team you black asshole!" Cartman yelled angrily.

"I'll be on whatever fucking team I want to you fucking fat ass!" Kyle yelled back.

"Ay! I'm not fat you fucking Jew! Besides, nobody wants you and Stan to be making out the entire game some people actually want to play, so you can go fuck yourself Kahl!" Cartman crossed his arms stubbornly while Kyle's jaw went slack. Where was the teacher when you needed them? When Kyle didn't respond Cartman smirked. "That's what I thought. Now get your fucking faggot ass over to the other team."

Kyle filled with rage and was about to punch Cartman in the face but he was cut off. Someone had taken Butters teddy bear, why he had one in gym class no one knew, and wrapped it around Cartman's neck. The person held the teddy bear there until Cartman passed out, or died Kyle wasn't exactly sure. The person let Cartman's limp body fall to the ground before handing Butters his bear back. That person was Damien. "Kyle's taking Cartman's place" Damien demanded. No one wanted to get on Damien's bad side so they just moved Cartman's body to the sidelines and played the game.

When the last school bell rang all of the kids rushed out of the school but Kyle had to make one last stop at his locker, but unknown to him a certain dark haired boy had followed him from their last class. Kyle threw his textbooks into his locker and turned around only to jump backwards surprised to see none other than Damien standing there. Looking around Kyle realized for the first time that there wasn't one other person in the hallway besides him and Damien.

Damien wasted no time explaining what he was doing, he just shoved Kyle's back up against his locker and placed a hand on either side of his head so he couldn't try to run. Kyle saw something unfamiliar in the normally blank eyes but what was it? "Damien? What are you doing?" Kyle asked sounding slightly frightened.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Kyle closed his eyes and braced himself to be hurt but he never was. He was surprised to feel a pair of lips on his own. Before Kyle could think of what he wanted to do his body reacted on his own and he kissed back. He felt Damien smirk into the kiss, something nobody thought he was capable of.

Damien licked Kyle's bottom lip asking for entrance but Kyle hesitated, unsure if he wanted to give him what he wanted. Getting frustrated with Kyle's uncooperativeness Damien tried to find away to force Kyle to let him in. He bit Kyle's bottom lip earning a small whine, but he didn't get what he wanted. This called for more drastic measures. Damien shoved a hand into Kyle's pants earning a gasp of surprise and what he ultimately wanted. As he roamed Kyle's mouth Damien took his hand back but put it to good use, sliding it up Kyle's shirt.

Kyle, moving on his own for the first time, wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and pulled him as close as he could. He felt Damien smiling again and he couldn't believe what was happening, he must've gotten hit on the head because this was not the way Damien acted. They were suddenly surprised by someone walking around the corner and yelling, "Oh Jesus!" extremely loud.

Damien pulled away from Kyle just far enough to turn his head and see who it was. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to…" said the one and only Butters but his normally cheerful voice that was now filled with fear and confusion trailed off when he received a death glare from Damien. "I-I'll just go then." Butter's said quickly before running off apparently forgetting whatever he had been doing.

Damien's glare left his face and he looked back at Kyle. Damien could feel the heat radiating off of Kyle's flushed face and this made the slightest hint of yet another smile appear on his face. "We don't want that to happen again…are your parents home?" Damien asked watching Kyle's expression carefully as he shook his head no. "We'll continue this at your house then." He said grabbing hold of Kyle's arm and pulling him out of the school.

"Damien?" Said boy turned to look at the blushing Jew who was trailing behind him. "Why'd you pick me?"

"Because I said so." With that simple statement uttered Damien grabbed the other boys hand dragging him not quite fast enough to a more private location.

------

Yea, I know I'm a bastard, there's no sex, but you can deal with it. Just like I hate repeating myself I also hate to beg but...Please review!! I like reading reviews and it makes me a sad panda when I don't get any.


End file.
